Gone -Chapter 1 of 2-
by araaassi
Summary: "Kuharap gay seperti dirinya, enyah!" / "Apa yang kau katakan? Enyah? Kaulah yang seharusnya, enyah!" / "aku baik-baik saja. Ya, untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja." / ChanBaek twoshoot drabble. Newbie. Rating bisa berubah nantinya...RnR please?:)


_Tittle: Gone._

_Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance._

_Main Cast: EXO's Byun Baekhyun ∞ EXO's Park Chanyeol._

_Other Cast: Find by yourself~_

_-Disclaimer: Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

_-Notes: ANNYEONG! Its the first time i made yaoi story with chanbaek as the main cast, xoxo. Maaf kalo aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya hehehe maklumin author awam ini...maaf juga kalo angst-nya ga ngefeel sama sekali _

_._

_._

_._

_**ITS YAOI! PURE YAOI!**_

_._

_._

_._

_12 pages & 4.263 words_

_._

_._

_._

_© araaassi's present_

_._

_._

_._

"Mati kau, Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan kencang―yang amat sangat memekakan telinga terdengar dipenjuru rumah sederhana berwarna dasar biru laut. Byun Luhan―orang yang berteriak itu berlarian didalam rumahnya untuk mengejar Byun Baekhyun―adiknya yang dengan sengaja menumpahkan segelas _orange juice_ di tubuhnya. Byun Baekhyun hanya tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang kesal. Ekspresi kesal kakaknya adalah _favorite_-nya. Menurut Baekhyun, ekspresi kesal LuHan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, maka dari itu, ia sangat senang sekali mengerjai atau mengganggu kakak laki-lakinya. Walaupun Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah seorang _namja_, namun wajah mereka sangat imut dan―errr cantik. Itulah mengapa anak ―laki-laki berjiwa _seme_, kelasan LuHan dan Baekhyun berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan salah-satu dari kakak-beradik itu. Namun, LuHan dan Baekhyun sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukan suatu hubungan _sepasang-kekasih_.

"Oh, _hyung_. Maafkanlah adikmu yang tampan ini," Ucap Baekhyun lalu diiringi dengan bermacam _aegyo_ untuk meluluh-lantahkan hati kakaknya. "Cih!" Luhan berdecih melihat kelakuan adiknya yang―oh sungguh kekanakkan. "Kau ini _namja_, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi lihatlah! Tingkahmu sungguh mirip sekali dengan, _yeoja_." Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bercermin lah, _hyung_. Bahkan, wajahmu lebih cantik daripada―ehm Victoria _noona_!" Balasan telak untuk Luhan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin bahwa _hyung_-nya ini akan memendam kekesalannya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah _bak_ kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak? Byun Baekhyun membandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah _sunbae_-nya, Victoria―yang diketahui adalah _primadona_ di sekolah mereka. Tentu saja, itu membuat kekesalan Luhan mencapai puncak. Sudah di tumpahi _orange juice_ dan sekarang ia di bandingkan oleh Victoria. _'Ugh, keparat kau, Byun Baekhyun.' _

.

.

Rintik hujan sedikit demi sedikit telah mengguyur sebagian kota _Seoul_ pagi ini. LuHan sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun―tentu saja. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah sederhana peninggalan mendiang _ayah_-nya. Sedangkan _ibu_ mereka telah memiliki banyak urusan di _Cina_ hingga jarang sekali untuk bisa pulang ke rumah―bahkan untuk menengok keadaan mereka. Tapi toh, LuHan dan Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing untuk masalah itu. Asal _ibu_-nya masih punya sedikit waktu untuk ber-_video call_ atau mengirimkan sejumlah surat dengan isi menanyakan kabar mereka, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk.

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT TURUN!" Baekhyun mendesah. Suara Luhan sudah membuat gendang telinganya berdengung hebat pagi ini. Sungguh. Luhan akan mengeluarkan suara mencapai 2 oktaf jika sedang berteriak atau memarahi Baekhyun. "SHUT UP, _hyung_! Kecilkan volume suaramu, _bodoh_. Kau lihat? Bahkan burung-burung kecil semakin terbang tinggi karena teriakanmu!" Luhan menjitak pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "Kau yang _bodoh_, Baek! Ini hujan! Mana ada burung kecil yang berterbangan kesana-kemari."

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Ya. Satu jitakan dan 3 jitakan tambahan yang mendarat pada pucuk kepalanya adalah hal pertama yang didapatkan Byun Baekhyun, pagi ini. Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya dengan meringis kecil. "Itu balas dendamku, Baek. Siapa suruh kemarin kau mengatai wajahku lebih cantik dari Victoria_ noona_." Ujar Luhan diselingi seringai kemenangan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin _dongkol_.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Baekhyun. Kau mau kita telat?" Gerutu LuHan pada Baekhyun yang memakan sarapan―yang dibuat oleh Luhan dengan santainya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu melirik Luhan dengan mata _bulan sabit_ yang lucu. "Aish, _hyung_." Desah Baekhyun lalu menyelampirkan tas ransel berawarna abu-abu―bermerk _janSport_ di punggung rampingnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat sikap, Baekhyun. "YA! YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN JANGAN LARI, YA! TUNGGU AKUUU!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan sengaja berlari meninggalkannya. Membuat _mata rusa_nya melebar dengan sempurna lalu berlari kencang menyusul adiknya, Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kelasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan heran dari _classmate_nya―Kim Minseok yang lebih sering dipanggil _Xiumin_ oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Keringat mengucur deras akibat usaha mati-matiannya mengejar Baekhyun, yang berlari seperti _cheetah_. "Hosh...Xiu, apa kau...hosh... punya air mineral hosh... hosh..." Tanya Luhan dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Xiumin memandangnya heran lalu mengangguk cepat dan segara mengobrak-abrik ranselnya dan memberikan botol air minum berwarna merah marun pada, Luhan. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, Luhan menanggalkan air minum itu sampai habis. Membuat Xiumin melototkan matanya, "YA! Kenapa kau habiskan, _bodoh_? Bahkan aku saja belum meminumnya setetes pun!" Teriak Xiumin tepat di telinga Luhan membuat _sang empu_nya menjengit dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Sungguh. Telinga Luhan ingin pecah mendengar teriakan Xiumin yang jauuuuh lebih kencang dari suara teriakannya yang sering ia tujukan pada, Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae_, maafkan aku Xiumin-ah, aku sangat haus dan hampir mati karena berlari mengejar, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menampakkan _deer eyes_nya yang begitu menggemaskan, membuat Xiumin menjitak kepalanya. "Tidak usah beraegyo didepanku. Aku takkan terpikat, Luhan!"

'_Tadi pagi aku menjitak, Baekhyun. Dan sekarang aku di jitak oleh, Xiumin. Ugh, sepertinya ini karma untukku.'_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Kim Taehyung, teman sebangkunya―yang kata teman -teman sekelasnya memiliki wajah yang _mirip_ dengannya menatap dengan heran. "Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Taehyung. Baekhyun menatapnya lalu menumpu kedua tangannya didagu. "Kau tahu, Taehyung? Aku baru saja di kejar _seekor rusa_ jelek." Ucap Baekhyun tenang. _Rusa jelek_. Ya, tentu saja yang dimaksud itu adalah Luhan, kakaknya. Taehyung mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu, Luhan _hyung_?" Tanya Taehyung, yang dengan cepat diangguki oleh Baekhyun. "Berhentilah, Baekhyun. Walaupun beda beberapa menit kau ini tetap adiknya, tetap saudara kembarnya, bersikaplah layaknya seorang adik dari, Luhan _hyung_." Ucap Taehyung membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, benar. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar. "Ugh, tapi kan tetap saja―" Taehyung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melepaskan bekapannya setelah Baekhyun menggigit telapak tangannya, ganas.

―wajah Luhan hyung kelihatan lebih muda, dariku."

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Oiya, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Dan kau tahu? Dia berasal dari _Kanada_!" Baekhyun melengos. "Itu sangat membosankan. Apa dia bisa beradaptasi dengan budaya _Korea_?" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk layaknya _puppy_. "Tentu! Info yang aku dapat, ia adalah orang _Korea_ asli, namun katanya ia ikut kakaknya yang bekerja di _Kanada_, dan menetap disana selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin dia kembali kesini karena efek tidak betah? hahaha." Ucap Taehyung yang menjelaskan seperti rumus pada persegi panjang yaitu, panjang kali lebar. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau seperti wartawan saja, _kawan_." Celetuk Baekhyun yang membuat Taehyung terbahak dan menepuk-nepukkan dadanya.

Tiba-tiba kelas Baekhyun yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar, tiba-tiba hening seperti pemakaman. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bibirnya membentuk "O" bulat saat melihat _Lee Seongsaengnim_ berdiri didepan kelas dengan orang asing―yang sudah dipastikan murid baru yang diberitahu Taehyung itu. Murid baru itu sangat tinggi, melebihi, Lee Seongsaengnim. Mata yang bulat jernih, bibir tebal yang uhm―_sexy_ dan telinga lebar yang lucu. Baekhyun mengerjapkan _puppy eyes_nya beberapa kali saat mendeskripsikan murid baru yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Anak-anak! _Saem_, membawa teman baru untuk kalian." Ucap Lee Seosaengnim ramah. Ia melirik murid baru itu, "Ayo kenalkan dirimu, _nak_." Ucap Lee Seosaengnim, terlihat murid baru mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan satu langkah kedepan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, saya Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari _Kanada_. Mohon bimbingannya dan saya harap kita bisa berteman." Suara _bass_ Chanyeol membuat anak-anak kelasan Baekhyun serta Baekhyun mendongak. Para _yeoja_ berkrasak-krusuk saat mengetahui nama murid itu―Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mematung, suara _bass_nya sangat unik dan Baekhyun suka. Baekhyun mendelik.

'_APA?! SUKA?! Jangan bercanda, Byun Baekhyun!'_ Batinnya berteriak hebat.

Mana mungkin ia suka pada Park Chanyeol yang baru beberapa detik ia kenal? TIDAK! Baekhyun _straight_! Dirinya tidak _gay_! Baekhyun terus berperang dingin dengan hati dan pikirannya. Hatinya bilang ia tertarik pada, Park Chanyeol, sedangkan pikirannya berteriak terang-terangan kalo dirinya tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol. "Argh! Berhentilah, kumohooon!"Geram kecil Baekhyun dengan sedikit menjambaki _fluffy hair_nya. Taehyung yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatapnya heran dan sudut alisnya terangkat satu melihat kelakuan aneh yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada teman sebangkunya.

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_ Baekhyun menatap mata Taehyung yang terlihat...khawatir? Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan terkekeh kecil, membuat Taehyung menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Hari ini aku sudah mendapatkan lima jitakan. Empat jitakan dari Luhan _hyung_, dan satu jitakan lagi darimu, Taehyung. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong. Haruskah aku memakai _helm_ setiap aku bersamamu atau bersama Luhan hyung?" Jelas. Kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun lontarkan membuat perut Taehyung tergelitik, membuat dirinya harus menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko di hukum oleh, Lee Seosaengnim.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Baek? Mau ikut aku berkenalan dengan, Park Chanyeol?" Ajakan Taehyung membuat tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir. Ia tak tahu kenapa. '_Fcuk, Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak mungkin menyukai namja! Kau straight, Baekhyun!'_ Pikiran Baekhyun mulai berkecamuk. _'Persetan dengan straight atau gay.'_ Pikir Baekhyun, lalu matanya mulai menatap ke arah Taehyung dan mengangguk.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku, Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku, Taehyung." Baekhyun menatap Taehyung yang dengan lancarnya mengenali dirinya pada, Park Chanyeol. "_Annyeong_, Taehyung-ssi_. Bangapseumnida_~"Lagi. Perut Baekhyun tergelitik saat mendengar suara _bass_, Park Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun akan tetap melamunkan suara _bass_ Chanyeol kalau saja Taehyung tidak menarik lengan kanannya menuju tempat Chanyeol.

'_APA? TEMPAT CHANYEOL?'_ Panik. Kini Baekhyun keringat dingin saat jaraknya dengan Chanyeol tidak ada beberapa meter. "Chanyeol-ssi, ini Byun Baekhyun...dia teman sebangkuku." Baekhyun mematung saat Taehyung mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. "Kalian berdua _kembar_?" Pertanyaan polos Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik dan Taehyung tertawa. "_Aniyo."_ Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "_Aniyo_, kami berdua memang mirip, Chanyeol. Tapi percayalah, kami tidak satu darah." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap...Baekhyun. " Kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung ceplas-ceplos membuat Baekhyun memainkan jari-jari cantiknya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, "Untuk apa? Kurasa dia sudah tahu namaku, Taehyung-ssi." Ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. "Tapi, Chanyeol-ssi―

.

.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung...tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun lembut lalu menarik lengan Taehyung menjauh dari tempat duduk Chanyeol dan kembali ketempat duduk mereka. Taehyung menatap Baekhyun yang termenung, "Kau sakit hati karena, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Taehyung sayu lalu menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman tipis. "Lalu kau kenapa? Kau aneh sekali...kenapa moodmu cepat sekali berubah, _eoh_?" Gerutu Taehyung yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Gwaenchanayo_, tapi aku tiba-tiba pusing, Tae..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "_JINJJAYO_?! Apa aku harus memanggil Luhan _hyung_, Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sikap khawatir Taehyung padanya. "Aku tidak mau membuat hyung khawatir, Tae. Lagipula, nanti pulang cepat kan? Jadi aku bisa beristirahat..." dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. Tanpa disadari tatapan jijik seseorang dibelakang mereka.

.

.

'_Menjijikan. Aku sudah tahu kau adalah gay, Byun Baekhyun. Gelagatmu sudah kelihatan jelas. Cih.'_

.

.

"Luhan _hyung_. Bisa kau antarkan adikmu yang tampan ini ke Rumah Sakit? Aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tubuhku akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_." Luhan menatap adiknya yang pucat. Adiknya memang memiliki kulit putih, tapi putih susu, bukan putih pucat. "Kenapa baru minta sekarang, Baekhyun? Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat pucat!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah khawatir kakaknya yang menggemaskan. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku _mungkin_ hanya demam." Luhan berdecak, "Jangan pernah menyepelekan suatu penyakit, Baek!" Gertak Luhan garang membuat Baekhyun ciut secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaian ku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya tiba di Rumah Sakit. Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun memasuki Rumah Sakit. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit. "Ugh." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengaduh, membuat Luhan yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya menatap adiknya, "_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Luhan khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_." ucap Baekhyun lirih, lalu setelah itu semuanya gelap. Baekhyun pingsan dan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah, kental dan berbau anyir keluar dan mengalir pelan dari hidung Baekhyun. _Darah_. Adiknya mimisan!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Baekhyunnie? Baekhyunnie? _Gwaenchanayo_? Baekhyunnie bisakah kau mendengarkanku? Baekhyunnie?" Luhan terus memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun saat Baekhyun terus didorong oleh perawat-perawat Rumah Sakit dengan _tempat tidur beroda_. Luhan juga tanpa sadar memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan _'Baekhyunnie'_ tidak lagi dengan nama 'Baekhyun' Luhan menangis saat melihat adik dan saudara kembar satu-satunya terbaring lemas di _tempat tidur beroda_ itu.

"Maaf, tapi anda hanya bisa menemani Tn. Baekhyun sampai sini, aku dan teman-temanku berjanji akan memeriksanya dengan baik. Tenanglah." Seorang Dokter muda menenangkan Luhan akibat kekhawatirannya pada, Baekhyun. "_Damn_! Aku saudara kembarnya! Izinkan saya masuk! Adikku sedang terbaring lemah disana!" Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi Dokter muda itu masih tetap memegang kedua lengannya erat.

"Dr. Oh Sehun, cepat! Kau harus segara menangani pemuda ini, Dr. Oh Sehun." Luhan merasa kalau cekalan tangan Dokter muda―yang diketahui namanya adalah, Oh Sehun telah melonggar, ia dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya sehingga cekalan tangan Dokter itu terlepas dari kedua lengannya. Namun gagal, saat Luhan ingin berlari, lagi-lagi tangannya berhasil tertangkap oleh Dokter itu lagi. "Ku mohon Dokter...izinkan aku melihat adikku." Luhan menangis, Dokter itu bingung. "Panggil aku Sehun saja. Percaya padaku, adikmu akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tenang dan berdoa untuk adikmu, _arrasseo_?" Kata Sehun dengan kalimat menenangkan. Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dari ruangan adiknya yang terbaring lemah di dalam. "YA! DR. OH SEHUN, CEPATLAAAH!" Sehun menepuk dahinya, lupa, lalu melirik Luhan dengan senyuman tipis setalah itu berlari menuju...Ruangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Luhan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan mata yang sembab. Ia menangis dan tidak tidur semalam suntuk hanya untuk menunggu adiknya. Kaki Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kelas adiknya yang hanya beda 3 ruang dari ruang kelasnya. Luhan sedikit mempercepat jalannya saat melihat _'Baekhyun KW 1'_ yang sudah pasti itu, Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah." LuHan meneriakan namanya. Taehyung yang merasa dirinya dipanggil membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap LuHan heran. "Ah, Luhan hyung. Ada apa? Dan OMG! Dimana Byun Baekhyun? Biasanya kau datang bersamanya, kan?" Luhan memberikan sepucuk surat pada Taehyung dan Taehyung hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. "Baekhyun sakit, Tae. Dia dirawat. Kemarin ia mengeluh kalau dirinya pusing, aku langsung membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi saat menunggu di kursi tunggu...tiba-tiba Baekhyun mimisan dan dia...dia...pingsan." Suara Luhan bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah. Taehyung membesarkan kedua matanya. "_Hyung_? Bolehkah aku menjenguk Baekhyun?" Mohon Taehyung dan dengan cepat diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Taehyung-ah. Aku akan memberi alamat Rumah Sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat berserta nomor kamarnya lewat sms nanti. _Eiy_, bel akan segera berbunyi, dan ya, Tak perlu memanggilku, _hyung_. Kita sama-sama berada di satu tingkat." Ucapan Luhan _refleks_ membuat Taehyung tertawa. "Tidak apa, _hyung_. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ku, dan kau tahu? Aku mirip Baekhyun! Dan berarti aku juga adikmu." Seru Taehyung membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Pft. Dasar _Baekhyun KW_! Okelah kalau itu maumu, terserah kau saja, Tae-ah." Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar sebutan Luhan untuknya. Taehyung sedikit mendorong-dorong bahu Luhan untuk cepat berjalan kekelasnya, karena bel sudah berbunyi.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Jung Seosaengenim memasuki ruangan kelas dan langsung duduk di kursi guru. Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri dengan membawa surat dan memberikannya pada, Jung Seosaengnim.

"Ini surat apa, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Ini surat izin, Byun Baekhyun. Dia sakit, dan sekarang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit." Ucap Taehyung lalu membungkuk sedikit pada gurunya dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

'_Gay sepertimu bisa sakit juga, hahaha semoga orang-orang seperti Baekhyun enyah, aku sangat jijik melihatnya.'_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Ya. Taehyung-ssi!" Taehyung menengok ke sumber suara. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol lah yang memanggilnya. "Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Taehyung menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Teman _gay_mu, Byun Baekhyun, dia sakit apa, uhm?" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat darah Taehyung mendidih sampai puncak kepalanya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri, kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seenaknya. "Kau berbicara apa?! _Gay_ katamu? _Gay_? Baekhyun tidak, _gay_! Jaga bicaramu." Seru Taehyung, dia sangat emosi saat mendengar temannya di caci, sama orang asing pula.

"Kau tak usah menutupi teman _gay_mu itu, Taehyung-ssi." Chanyeol masih tenang saat menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak. "Kau, _sinting_! Kenal aja tidak kau dengan, Baekhyun!" Seru Taehyung lagi. "Wah, tahan emosimu, Taehyung-ssi. Dan oh ya, untuk apa aku mengenal seorang _gay_? Itu sangat menjijikan dan memuakkan. Aku harap orang-orang _gay_ seperti Baekhyun itu, _enyah_." Ucap Chanyeol santai lalu menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mengatur emosinya agar tidak menonjok laki-laki tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, sekarang juga.

"_Park Chanyeol sialan! Aku masih sabar saat kamu menuduh Baekhyun gay tapi saat kau mengatakan ingin Baekhyun enyah? Damn, kau brengsek, Park Chanyeol!"_ Taehyung berbicara sendiri dengan melampiaskan amarahnya pada meja. Taehyung memukul meja itu sampai tangannya berdarah. Ia tak suka jika ada orang yang menuduh Baekhyun sembarangan. Sudah dia bilang, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar Taehyung anggap saudara kembarnya sendiri. Walaupun mereka memang bukan kembar.

"_Memang kenapa kalau Baekhyun gay? Itu bukan salahnya, bodoh! Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Kau lah yang seharusnya enyah!"_

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Taehyung menendang kursi sebanyak tiga kali, ia masih kesal dan tidak terima. Baekhyun sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit dan Chanyeol? Dengan enaknya dia menuduh Baekhyun begitu saja!

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 Minggu, Baekhyun dirawat dirumah sakit. Ternyata, selama satu minggu itu Baekhyun mengalami koma ringan.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" Luhan mengelus dadanya, ia kaget. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan menatap kearah seseorang yang mengagetkannya. "Dr. Oh Sehun? Tidak bisa kah kita berbicara disini saja? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan adikku." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. Ya, dokter muda itulah yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Oke, baiklah." Sehun lalu mengambil bangku dan menariknya agar dekat dengan bangku Luhan.

"Ku harap kau dapat mengontrol emosimu, Luhan-ssi." Ucap Sehun memperingatkan, membuat Luhan semakin tidak mengerti. Sehun mengeluarkan map berwarna cokelat muda dan menyerahkan itu kepada Luhan. Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung lalu mengambil map tersebut. "Buka dan bacalah...dan aku sangat memohon padamu agar kau bisa mengontrol emosimu." Peringati Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dengan segera, Luhan membuka map cokelat muda tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi hasil lab tentang penyakit adiknya. Hasil yang sangat Luhan tunggu-tunggu. Luhan membaca teliti kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera pada kertas hasil lab adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Luhan bergetar. Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang kertas itu. Matanya memerah, dan tiba-tiba ia terseguk. Luhan menangis saat melihat akhir kalimat dari kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_18 tahun_

_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir._

.

.

.

Seketika, Luhan menjatuhkan kertas itu. Dia tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. Sehun meringis. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis didepan matanya. Dengan entah dorongan darimana, Dokter muda itu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Katakan semua itu bohong, Dokter. Adikku tak mungkin mengidap penyakit yang seperti itu. Adikku bilang dia hanya demam, Dokter. Baekhyun bilang dia hanya demam!" Luhan meracau dan menangis hebat dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk-nepukkan punggung, Luhan. "Yang sabar, Luhan-ssi." Bisik Sehun lembut.

"Apa Baekhyun bisa sembuh?" Sehun mematung saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "Begini, Luhan-ssi. Kau tahu? Di kertas itu dituliskan '_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir'_ aku tak bisa menjamin dia akan sembuh 100%, dan aku tidak berkata hidupnya sebentar lagi. Disini aku hanya dokter, aku bukan tuhan. Jadi...lihat saja bagaimana nanti, LuHan-ssi, maafkan aku." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan semakin memperdalam kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Tangisannya semakin keras. Sungguh. Luhan sebelumnya tidak akan pernah menangis seperti ini. Tapi tidak. Ini masalah keluarganya. Adik kembar satu-satunya sedang sekarat saat ini. Dirinya tidak mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

Dan Sehun? Entahlah, ia merasa asing dengan detak jantungnya sekarang.

"Ugh, _hyung_." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun saat mendengar lenguhan dari adiknya, Baekhyun. "Ya, Baekhyunnie..._hyung_ disini." Luhan mengelus rambut adiknya lembut. "_Hyung_...kepalaku sangat sakit." Rengek Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatap pada Sehun. "Mungkin itu karena efek tidur panjangmu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Sehun lembut lalu segera memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku tidur berapa lama, _hyung_?" Luhan mendesahkan nafas pelan. "Kau tertidur selama satu minggu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau mengalami koma ringan" Ucap Sehun yang akhirnya memberi tahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Apa, Taehyung datang untuk menjengukku?" Luhan menepuk dahinya, "Aku lupa mengabarinya, Baek. Lagipula, Taehyung baru tau kau dirawat di Rumah Sakit tadi pagi. Hyung baru sempat memberi surat izin padanya dan _hyung_ memang baru masuk sekolah tadi...pagi, _mianhae_."

"Kau izin saat aku tak sadarkan diri? Kau gila, _hyung_. Tapi...apakah aku besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah, _hyung_?" Luhan menggeleng mantap. "Aku menjagamu, Baekhyun. Kau adikku. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan untuk sekolah, Tidak. Kau tak aku izinkan sekolah dulu untuk beberapa kedepan, Baekhyun." Terlihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dokter bilang aku hanya mengalami koma ringan, _hyung_. Lagian aku juga sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatapnya sedih. Ekor _mata rusa_ Luhan mentap kearah iris _hazel_ Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Okay, baiklah. Kau ku izinkan sekolah besok. Tapi ingat, kalo kau merasa sakit atau pusing cepat hubungi aku lewat Taehyung, _arrasseo_?" Baekhyun mengangguk-menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Senyum merekah terpampang pada wajah imutnya yang ceria.

"Oya, _hyung_. apa Dokter ini, pacar Luhan _hyung_?" Ceplos Baekhyun membuat kedua manusia―Luhan dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Untuk beberapa detik Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan menjelajahi sepasang mata keduanya satu sama lain. Luhan yang menyadari langsung memalingkan muka dan memainkan jarinya. "Aniyo..." Ucap Luhan pelan. "Iya juga tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. kau dan Dokter uhm―Dokter Oh Sehun sangat cocok. Sungguh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menjelajahi tage name Dokter muda itu yang dia tahu namanya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?! Apa otakmu geser saat mengalami koma ringan, _eoh_?" Tanya Luhan sambil menutupi kesaltingannya. Baekhyun terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan yang telah memerah sempurna. "Dokter, tolong jaga _hyung_ku dengan baik, _ne_? Dia sangat bawel dan kalau marah ia bisa mengeluarkan suara sampai 2 oktaf dan...oiya! Dia suka sekali menjitak kepala seseorang, be careful!" Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik didepannya.

Baekhyun melihat sesuatu tergeletak tepat dibawah lantai samping tampat tidurnya. "Hyung, itu kertas apa?" Luhan dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalanya pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh, Baekhyun. Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari kalau kertas itu adalah...hasil lab, Baekhyun.

"Hyung..beritahu aku." Luhan semakin panik, matanya menatap Sehun. Memintanya untuk membantunya. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun menggeleng. "Itu hasil lab-mu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ingin rasanya Luhan memukul wajah Dokter muda itu sekarang juga. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun terlihat tenang saat mendengar itu adalah kertas hasil lab-nya. "Dokter, apakah aku boleh me―"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!" seru Luhan.

"―lihatnya"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Luhan-ssi? Kau tidak boleh menutupinya!" Seru Sehun, membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, Dokter! Jadi diamlah." Balas Luhan membuat Sehun lagi-lagi menggeleng. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran hyungnya dengan dokter yang menjaganya dalam diam dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut.

"_Hyung_...Dokter...sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun _polos_. Sehun menatap Luhan dan memberi bahasa isyarat pada Luhan agar Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng mantap dengan mata yang masih menatap Sehun. "_Hyung_..." Rengekan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menengok kearahnya. Luhan menatap adiknya dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku yang memberitahunya atau kau yang memberitahunya, Luhan-_ssi_?" Luhan diam. Sehun mengangguk. "Baik, biar aku yang memberitahu, Baekhyun-ssi." Lanjut Sehun lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur Baekhyun dan tak lupa mengambil kertas hasil lab Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan ada di pelukan Luhan.

"Ku harap kau bisa menahan emosi dan kontrol dirimu, Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun memperingati Baekhyun seperti dirinya memperingati Luhan, sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. Baekhyun mengambil kertas hasil lab-nya sendiri yang diberikan Sehun dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba gerakan mata Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, bibirnya yang sebelumnya menggumam membaca kalimat-kalimat pada hasil kertas lab-nya pun berhenti.

.

.

.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_18 tahun_

_Positif: Kanker Darah, Stadium Akhir._

.

.

.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun langsung menangis saat itu juga. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil namun perih, di bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menutupi ini dariku, _hyung_..." Ucap Baekhyun lembut membuat Luhan berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk saudara kembarnya, air mata sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun dan aku hanya takut. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak aku saja, Baekhyun?" Luhan terisak di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus punggung _hyung_nya dengan senyuman tipis namun tersirat sangat kalau dirinya...sakit.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya. Sehun lagi-lagi menatap haru pada kakak-adik didepannya. Dengan _refleks_ Sehun menghampiri keduanya dan ikut menenangkan keduanya. "Baekhyun, kuharap kau kuat dan...Aku janji Luhan, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan, Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun dengan tangan yang mengelus surai Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Jangan beromantis-romatis ria didepanku hai para _hyung-hyung_...aku masih kecil." Seru Baekhyun dengan pout lucu pada bibir mungilnya.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari surai Luhan dengan salting. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. "Kau sudah 18tahun, Tn. Byun Baekhyun. Jangan sok kecil." Ucap Luhan dengan nada geram. Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku menunggu kepastian hubunganmu dengan Dokter Sehun, _hyung_." Luhan dan Sehun salting, se-salting-saltingnya karena Baekhyun yang terus menggoda keduanya.

"Aku baru mengenalnya, Baekhyun-ah. Tidak akan mungkin secepat itu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sehun juga entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana saat mengatakan hal itu didepan Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Sehun _hyung_. Aku sangat mendukungmu berpacaran dengan _hyung_ku." Ucap Baekhyun yang justru itu membuat Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Dan oh―Dokter, boleh kan aku memanggilmu, 'hyung' Sehun hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengangguk meng-iyakan. Melihat anggukan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun. Setidaknya percakapan anatara dirinya, Baekhyun dan Sehun tadi itu melupakan kesedihan mendalam bagi adiknya, Baekhyun.

.

.

.

'_Setidaknya aku baik-baik saja. Ya, untuk saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja.' ―Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAH...ini part satunya teman-teman. Gimana? Masih mau dilanjut atau tidaaak? Xixixi. Ini sih rencanya bakal aku buat jadi twoshoot...maaf kalo masih banyak typo, alurnya kecepetan, angst sama feelnya gadapet. Maaf se-maafmaafnya. Aku masih awam huhuhuhu. Tapi...review please?_

_Oiya kalau ada yang mau kenal sama aku bisa tanya-tanya lewat PM xixixixi (PD Banget) okedey, Khamshamnida~_

_Sincerely;_

_araaassi._


End file.
